Love is
by Rival lover
Summary: To Yugi and Yami love is... Patience, Beauty, Fear, Eternal, Wrathful, Disregard... Love is just love. Through thick and thin, they remember their love. Puzzleshipping.


Love is..

* * *

**Love is patience; Yami knows that. **

When he's waiting impatiently in a restaurant because his small little boyfriend is late for their anniversary dinner, he has to take a deep breath and count to ten- not so he can contain an impatient sigh, but so he can contain the laughter of seeing his small Yugi run into the restaurant; panting hysterically, cheeks burning red and legs trembling, and a bouquet of orchids and a box of half eaten chocolates in each hand.

_"...I knew the chocolates were for someone..." _

That's what sets Yami off into small laughing spurts.

Yes- Because if Yami wasn't patient, his relationship wouldn't be as fun.

* * *

**Love is Beauty: Yugi knows that. **

When Yugi is sick and sad, all he wants is Yami. He knows that he's not the most desirable when his beautiful face is pale and green and sickly and he's always over heating and sweating- and he usually is fine without Yami by his side- but when he's hunched over the sink and vomiting, or curled up on the bed room floor (Just a few feet from the bed) in pain, all he wants is someone to care for him.

But when he calls out for his name, he's in for dissapointment. Yugi's not dissapointed at Yami, but at himself for giving up hope on his beloved- because when he cries out a thick 'Yami...!', there Yami is, picking him from the floor or pulling his hair away from his face and muttering 'I was out getting you some panadol.'

Because, even when Yugi wasn't at his most beautiful point in life, being sick was an excuse to listen to his lover and feel like the most special person in the world.

"_You're **beautiful**."_

* * *

**Love is fear: Yami knows that. **

When Yami is at the parties, or at work, or even at home, he is afraid. His perfect little Yugi is out there, alone, with dangerous objects all around- maybe Yami's fear was linked to watching a marathon of 'The Final Destination', but...

Death wasn't his only fear.

What if Yugi left him? What if he suddenly saw some other person and said goodbye forever?

Yugi was a beautiful person, and when Yami was out with his little love at the nightclubs or in the cafes, that's when Yami felt like a war hero as he watched his Yugi dissapear to speak to one man... and then return to him for a kiss.

If there was no fear, then he would always question the dangers- and he would never get his answer.

"_Why would I ever leave you, Yami? You're silly!"_

* * *

**Love is eternal: Yugi knows that. **

Yugi is no Einstein, but he isn't an idiot. No one can live forever. He will die at a suitable age, memories fading and thoughts dissapearing into the after life- his Yami would die too.

Yugi wasn't scared of death- he knew death was a new beginning, to be in heaven, or to be born into another life to look for his Yami all over again. What Yugi was scared about was... being forgotten.

By Yami. Being forgotten by Yami...

What if Yugi wasn't good enough for him? Those fears catch Yugi every moment of every day- And when Yami hugged him tight and asked what was wrong- Yugi cried out his fears.

Yami had begun to laugh, and had bent down on one knee, revealing a ring in his hand. 'Marry me?'

"_After all we've gone through, I thought you'd learn that our love is eternal_."

Of course it was- their love was the definition of 'forever'- no matter what happened, they never looked upon another person the same way they looked upon eachother.

* * *

**Love is wrath: Yami knows that. **

Fighting.

Verbal, Emotional, Psychological and Physical.

Friends do it, strangers do it, parents do it, lovers do it- siblings do it.

Every normal person argues, if there was a relationship that didn't atleast have a little friction wasn't normal. Everyone is different, therefore, everyone has a different view.

Yami had to come to terms with it when he saw Yugi buying shorts.

...So... Yami loves his Hikari- he'd do anything in the world for his darling. _Except _buy shorts- or wear them.

The reason is that... He wanted no one to see his beloveds precious thighs or skin, or to imagine what little there was to reveal. So... They had their first fight. At home, when Yugi hung the shorts up.

It had been teasing at first, more of an urging to take the shorts back to the store... Then there was a defense of 'they're just shorts- it's not like I'm carrying a weapon'. Oooh, how Yami wanted to say 'oh, yeah, those shorts are! They are a weapon for ... my jealousy, lust, posessive manner- and for the many other men... I can not begin to fathom-'

But from a simple phrase of 'what's your problem', a whole tidal wave of yells and cries and screams came from the usually peaceful apartment.

That was their first fight. Yami had eventually cracked his little light and his Aibou stormed into their room, locking the doors. Fighting was wrathful, and Yami hated it instantly.

And then... Yugi came back into the room, wearing the shorts for the first time and patting Yami's head kindly. Of course- Yami never really realised how good his precious little Yugi looked in them.

He didn't realise how good it was to fight every battle, every argument and see the light at the other side, and to embrace his Aibou tight after they were done yelling at each other. Of course, the fights weren't often.

_"...You know I don't mean to yell at you, I just love you so much." _

_"I know..."_

* * *

**Love is disregard- Yugi knows that. **

Love is disregard for the little things, and big things. When you're in a relationship, you HAVE to look past the little things and the huge things and the things inbetween.

Of course there were things Yugi HAD to overlook; Like Gravity always tripping him, a child always dropping icecream on his clothes, his friends breaking his puzzles, or ... of course... his Boyfriend just being himself.

Like... When Yami would break a vase, Yugi couldn't really yell at Yami, because he knew it was by accident- purely accident.

When Yami burnt their anniversary Dinner, Yugi could only sigh and laugh and ask 'Why don't we settle with take out?'- because he couldn't really blame Yami for not knowing how to cook, he could only take a small fork full of the burnt fish and smile, 'it tastes beautiful, Mou Hitori no Boku'- because it did taste beautiful. It tasted just like hard work and determination- and love.

Yami accidently mixed his red football jersey with Yugi's white underwear in the washing machine and it turned pink, Yugi could only take the rose objects out and take a deep breath before tapping Yami's shoulder and muttering 'thanks for doing the washing'- he wouldn't say 'thanks for trying', because Yami was looking proudly at the fresh load of clean clothes.

Yami would buy them tickets to the next football game- Yugi hated football, but seeing the excitement and happiness in his partners eyes was all he needed to put on a big smile and hug him senseless, 'Oh thank you!'- he knew that they would be too busy making out during the game to be bored anyway.

When Yami was out late and returned with perfume on his clothes, Yugi would worry immediately and would demand answers from his lover- but he'd immediately cry out in relief when he saw his beloved sheepishly give a box of wrapped up perfume, 'Happy Birthday, Aibou...' How could Yugi be angry and distrustful over his lover?

Yes- Yugi had to look over and disregard these things. These things were purely what lit his day up with laughter and joy and adoration. It also left room for improvement, which mean that Yugi wouldn't have to disregard many things later on.

_"Eh? Aibou, why are you sending me to cooking classes? And why did you buy new underwear?" _

* * *

**Love is ... Love- They all know that**

Love will always simply be love- it will never be perfect, it will never be awful, it will just be an amazing journey to find true happiness. Yugi and Yami know that, they remind each other of this every night when they hug each other after a fight or kiss each other during a delicious meal (Those cooking lessons were starting to pay off!)

There was no way to explain it- Love was just there. A spark in the chemistry, a small smile at first sight- a gigantic leap of trust.

Yes- For them, Love was everything- Love was just simply everything.

_"I love you."_

_"Yeah, I know."_


End file.
